1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to video encoding and decoding. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for entropy encoding and decoding information related to a transformation unit.
2. Related Art
According to image compression methods such as MPEG-1, MPEG-2, or MPEG-4 H.264/MPEG-4 advanced video coding (AVC), an image is split into blocks having a predetermined size. Then, residual data of the blocks are obtained by inter prediction or intra prediction. Residual data is compressed by transformation, quantization, scanning, run length coding, and entropy coding. In entropy coding, a syntax element such as a transformation coefficient or a prediction mode is entropy encoded to output a bitstream. A decoder parses and extracts syntax elements from a bitstream, and reconstructs an image based on the extracted syntax elements.